Harry Potter and the Power Known Not
by Gaelyn
Summary: HPGW, RWHG. Dumbledore's gone, Harry is feeling pressure to finish the war as well as to understand the power Moldyshort, er, Voldemort knows not.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Power Known Not.

Lightning flashes outside the window of a small bedroom. Inside, a young man with unruly black hair lies on his bed with rolls of parchment strewn around him. Soft ticking can be heard from an old clock on the desk across the room at Number 4, Privett Dr.

As thunder rolls, the window rattles softly and a snowy white owl blinks briefly while watching over her companion. Rolling to his side, a pair of round spectacles slip from his fingers and land on the floor with a clatter. Immediately sitting up and pointing a slender piece of wood out and around him, the young man looked around through squinting eyes. Shrugging slightly, he runs his hands through his hair, temporarily revealing a lightning shaped scar. Reaching down, the young man picks his glasses up, puts them on and walks towards his desk.

Looking down, the young man scans slightly curling letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you have so much on your mind, with so much you feel you must do alone. Please do not push Ron, Hermione and me away. You need us. I need you. Ron and 'Mione told me what you're up to (don't get mad…I forced them to…Bat-Bogey Hex and all). _

_No matter what, I'm already a target. In case you're wondering how…I'm your best mate's little sister, I'm a Weasley, I was in a relationship with you already, I had that whole diary incident and most of all, EVERYONE knows how I feel about you. You don't think that Little Tommy wouldn't target me. You already saved me from his diary, that has to show you care and he already knows about that. Malfoy and Snape have probably told him about it._

_Now, I expect to see you before Bill and Fluer get married. I don't care if you are going to Hogwarts or not later, nor where you will be after the wedding. I WILL be with you. I am more likely to survive if I'm with you than away from you. At least with you, you can actually protect me, you bull-headed, lovable, git._

_I expect either a reply with Hedwig or you on my door-step by Friday._

_Your with all her heart,_

_Ginny Weasley._

Sighing heavily, Harry sits in the desk's chair. _'What will I do about this? I care about her unlike anything else in this world. I just want her safe, but she's right. She's a target already even without my relationship with her. Could I protect her better if she was with me?'_ These thoughts kept swirling through his mind and have been since receiving the letter on Monday, 4 days ago when Ron and Hermione stopped by on their way from the Burrow to Godric's Hollow.

Looking at the clock, Harry realizes that he has 30 minutes left till Friday. Mustering his Gryffindor courage, he starts packing his trunk hurriedly. As his trunk fills, he places his invisibility cloak over the trunk and let's his owl, Hedwig, out. "Meet me at the Burrow, girl. Stop by Ginny's room first."

Quietly pulling the trunk and owl cage down the stairs and out the front door, Harry pauses to write a quick note to his relatives.

_Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley;_

_I am leaving you now, hopefully to never return. I will warn you, as soon as I turn 17, even when I'm gone, you will be in danger. Trust no-one. If you are in a position that you need help, write a note with "To Harry" on the front. My owl will find it and deliver it to me. Please, I know you never cared for me and I never enjoyed the "care" you did show…but stay careful. Times are dangerous in my world and it's spilling over into yours. _

_Thank you for letting my friends stay with me for the past month, hopefully we did not bother your routine too much in preparation for my move. _

_Aunt Petunia, I wish you could remember your sister with fond memories. If you ever want to talk, just write._

_Harry Potter_

Stepping from the house, Harry pulls his trunk and Hedwig's cage to the curb. Looking around, making sure no one can see, he focuses inward and feels reality dissolve around him as pressure builds around his form. Opening his eyes, he now sees a haphazard building in the distance. _'Home.'_

Walking silently towards the building, Harry sets a Garden Gnome scurrying under a shrub. Stopping at the door, he raises his hand in preparation to knock.

A rapping on a window wakes a softly sleeping red-head. Sitting up and rubbing her puffy and red eyes, Ginny looks toward her window and sees a snowy white owl waiting for her. _'Hedwig! She's here!'_ Rushing to the window, she opens it swiftly and quietly. Looking carefully at the owl, she lets her in. _'There is no letter. Is this his goodbye? No! It can't be!'_ Softly she pets the owl's feathers. "Hey girl, did Harry send you here as goodbye? Is he coming here?" Sighing, she feeds an owl treat to Hedwig and softly creeps out of her room.

Downstairs, she walks into the kitchen and lights a candle. Pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice, she looks out the window and sees a silhouette of a man walking towards the door, an unmistakable amount of messy hair on his head. Rushing, she swings the door open as Harry raises his hand to knock.

"Harry!" cries Ginny, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. Blushing, she steps back and looks up with trepidation.

"Y-you came. Come in and sit down." Tripping over her own feet as she turns, she Ginny stumbles against Harry. Her blush becoming almost nuclear in her embarrassment, she hesitantly sits down next to where Harry takes a seat.

"Ginny, I've… I've been thinking about many things. I want…"

"No, Harry. I understand why you did what you did. I don't like it, nor agree with it, but I do understand. I just wish you could understand that it doesn't matter to me. I was going to let you do it. I knew it was coming. It was poor taste to do it at Dumbledore's funeral, but I will not sit by now. I love you. I thought you loved me. Do…do you? Do you…love me, Harry?"

Shocked by this outburst, Harry stares at the table. Slowly raising his eyes to meet her anxious gaze, he hesitantly smiled. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, hope shining in their depths. "I love you more than you can know, Ginny. I made a mist-...ACK!"

Ginny launched herself at Harry, knocking him back in the chair. Luckily, his seeker reflexes kicked in and he grabbed the table before they fell to the floor. With a smile, Ginny takes Harry's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Ginny, thank you for that. I was trying to apologize for being a git. I guess you forgive me, huh?"

"No, not yet. Will you promise not to push your loved ones away?"

"I promise. I was actually coming here to tell you that you were right in what you said in your letter. Have you been talking to Ron and Hermione about what we've been up to?"

"They would not tell me. I only have been working out that they are helping you set up a home or something."

"That's right. I bought a house, actually. It's near my parent's home in Godric's Hollow. The three of us are going to use it as our own base of operations, similar to how the Order uses Grimmauld Place. Dobby and Winky are going to help, though that was an adventure with Hermione. I'm going to be setting up some things with certain members of the DA as well, regardless of if I go back to Hogwarts or not."

"Oh. Sounds like you have a lot on your plate. Where do I fit in? I better fit in somewhere," she mock-glares at Harry.

"Well, I want you safe. I also want you with me, if you'll still have me."

"Yes, I want you. I love you, you silly git." Following her words, Ginny leans in and kisses him with as much tenderness as she can. Moments become seconds, seconds become minutes as they continue to kiss.

Sighing contentedly, Ginny rests her head on Harry's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. "We should get to bed. Did anyone know you'd be coming?"

"No, and I would rather not wake your parents."

"Then follow me quietly." Standing and taking his hand, she leads him upstairs till they are standing outside of her room. "Now, no funny ideas…I just want to sleep with you. I mean, fall asleep with you." Both blushing furiously, they step in and silently lock the door. Harry follows Ginny to her bed and as she climbs under the covers, takes off his trainers.

"On top of the covers or under?"

"Under with me, Harry. Please." Nodding, he slips under the covers, letting Ginny curl around him, resting her head on his arm. "Night, love."

"G'night, Gin."

As they drift to sleep, an ethereal trilling can be heard in the distance.


	2. Good Morning

_**A/N:** Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Yes, I like fluff. A lot. No, I'm not under 20…barely under 30. Yes I'm a guy, and a romantic. So few of us around are. I hope you like the story, will be fluff for the first part…but I'm still a bit of a dark person. We'll see where the characters go. I apologize to those waiting for a continuation, work and home life has kept me busy as of late. I will try to update with more frequency, but updates will be slow due to a new baby and starting on a second degree. Aolso, thanks to krow for inspiring me to continue._

Harry Potter and the Power Known Not

Chapter 2

A soft light touches Harry and Ginny as they lie in each others arms. Gentle dreams float behind their eyes, made more loving by the knowledge of a loved one's arms around them.

Slowly opening her eyes, Ginny realizes that there is a warm lump next to her. Smiling and blushing, she realizes his arm is around her middle, his leg draped over hers. _'Now this is a great thing to wake up to. This is the only time he truly looks at peace. So much on his mind, so many things he feels responsible for.'_ Watching Harry as the sun rises and filters into her room, she sighs contentedly. With a surge of daring, she leans over and lightly brushes her lips over his scar, causing Harry to wriggle with a slight moan.

Giggling, Ginny continues to drop feather light kisses over Harry's face. He starts stirring, sighing in pleasure at the kisses. Soon, both become lost in kissing, their passion increasing each time they break for breath.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Molly Weasley stood in her daughter's doorway, face red and with a wild look. Nearly having a heart attack when she found her daughter's door locked, she had unlocked the door and found Ginny and Harry, in bed, oblivious to their surroundings, and hands starting to explore.

Nearly falling out of bed, Ginny and Harry scramble apart. Ginny rolls off towards the foot of the bed while Harry tries to scoot off the side, his feet trapped between her legs. "Mom, couldn't you KNOCK!"

"Couldn't I knock? COULND'T I KNOCK! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, GINEVRA WEASLEY THAT I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ACTING LIKE A SCARLET WOMAN UNDER MY OWN ROOF! YOU ARE NOT OF AGE AND HOW DID YOU GET A BOY IN YOUR ROOM WITHOUT ME KNOWING ANYWAY! YOU KNOW THESE ARE DANGEROUS TIMES AND YOU CANNOT LET JUST ANYONE IN! WHY, I HAVE A MIND TO PUT YOU OVER MY KNEE AND…"

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry for not letting you know I was coming over last night. It was a spur of the moment thing, and we did not want to wake you up."

"It's ok Harry, let me finish with Ginny about letting you in and being in here alone, unsupervised and I'll make you breakfast. GINNY, YOU CANNOT JUST BRING ANY BOY IN HERE, HOW WOULD HARRY FEE - HARRY?" Rushing to grab him in a vise-like hug, Mrs. Weasley holds her favorite adopted son.

"Mom, you're going to strangle him," Ginny lightly scolds her mom as she watches Harry's lips start to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Oh, how I missed you! I was not expecting you till later today with Ron and Hermione. When did you get in? Are you hungry? Of course you are, staying with those nasty Muggle relatives of yours. I'll see you downstairs. No staying in here tonight though, got me?" With that, she stands up and quickly moves out of the room towards the kitchen. Pausing briefly, she shouts back up, "And no funny business!"

Walking downstairs, hand in hand, Ginny and Harry enter the kitchen where aromas of breakfast bring growling stomachs to life. Mrs. Weasley busily finishes preparations and turns to look at the young couple. "I'm glad you two have mended fences, but there will be no more funny business under my roof, got it?" Nodding the two teens start filling their plates.

With a knock from the kitchen door, a familiar voice calls out, "Oy! Mom, it's Hermione an' Ron!" Mrs. Weasley holds the door handle tightly, "What's the code word?"

"Mom! C'mon, it's us. Let us in, I can smell breakfast and we need help finding Harry!"

"I'll let nothing in or out till I get the password!"

"Fine! 'The Coppertop Kids keep eating and eating and eating!'" Snickering, Harry and Ginny look at each other. "Your dad came up with that, Gin?" "Yeah, no idea where he got it from, but it embarrasses Ron over and over and over."

Opening the door, Mrs. Weasley lets in both Ron and Hermione. Ron, tall and filling out, steps into the kitchen with his face burning red. Hermione, head held high and hair mostly managed with a hair-band, notices Harry first. "Harry! We went back by your aunt and uncle's and saw that you had left! We were worried that something had happened! Nothing happened, did it?"

"Only that I don't think Ginny can have her door closed when she's not alone anymore."

"Oh. Well that's alright then. You were probably doing something you were not supposed to. Again."

"What do you mean again? What did Ginny and Harry do at Hogwarts last year?" Mrs. Weasley turns towards the newcomers with an eyebrow raised.

Blushing furiously, Harry tries to get up and slip out of the room, only being held back by Ginny's firm grasp on his arm. Whispering, "Don't leave me in here alone! She's about to blow her top."

Ron, face still red, blurts out, "They've been dating for a few months now, minus the short time Harry broke it off. Both of them spent plenty of time out and about Hogwarts."

"RON! You could have let us answer!" Ginny's face is red and her eyes are blazing. "Mom, we're in love and have never been happier. Yes, Harry tried to break it off for his own noble purposes…he just did not think through the situation. He now understands his and my feelings."

"Mrs. Weasley, I will not let any harm come to Ginny. She's right, I have come to my senses. I know now to always listen to my heart, as Dumbledore tried to tell me. Since my heart is Ginny, I will make sure to listen to her." Harry had kept his eyes lowered throughout this speech, raising them to Ginny's with his last sentence. Every woman in the room had a gleam in their eyes from unshed tears. Reaching for Ginny's hand, Harry kisses her palm and places it against his chest.

Sniffling, Mrs. Weasley pulls both Ginny and Harry into a tight hug. "I love you both. Please be careful. Harry dear, do not let my Ginny take advantage of you." Blushing furiously Ginny winks at Harry.

_At least Ron's big mouth stopped the impending tirade,_ thought Harry. "Mrs. Weasley, I want you to know, that I have purchased a home where Ron and Hermione will be staying with me. We have been discussing whether or not we can return to Hogwarts, if it opens, and I would like to ask two favors. Turning her attention to Harry, Mrs. Weasley nods her head for him to continue. "First favor is to try and convince Professor McGonnigal to allow us to spend weekends and any other necessary time at my home. This is important for me to complete the tasks Dumbledore gave me. I can not tell you what those tasks are, but please understand that I will not go to school unless this condition is me for me, Ron, Hermione and one other."

"I understand and would be happy to help, Harry. What is the other favor?"

"I would like to include Ginny as the one other. I need her by my side and my heart tells me that she's already a target. The only way that I can protect my heart is to keep her with me at all times."

"She's too young! You three may be of age, but she is not! I cannot let my baby girl go into trouble!"

"Mum, Harry is the best person to protect me. If you do not approve, I will find a way to be by his side. I need to keep him safe, just as he needs to keep me safe." Ginny's face is red, eyes watering, after her tirade. "I cannot let him go alone! Not without me."

"Dumbledore said that I have a power that Voldemort does not, nor does he understand it. He said that gift was love. I think that without Gin by my side, I will not be here next year or any day after that. I cannot tell you more than this. Please Mrs. Weasley, understand I am telling you all that I can. If it would help your conscience, there is one other thing that I can tell you. I would need you and Mr. Weasley alone to go over it."

Sighing, Mrs. Weasley looks at her children and those she considers her children by proxy. "Harry I will respect your wishes and help, but I must be sure. I'll get Arthur and we'll talk in the living room." Standing she walks out and heads upstairs.

Harry looks at his friends. "I'll be back in one moment. Please, stay here." Walking out to the living room, he calls out, "Dobby! I hope you can hear me, I need your help with something and I only trust you with it!" With a POP Dobby appears.

The small house elf turns his large eyes to Harry. "Harry Potter, Sirs. I will always help you. You never need to call on that ugly Kreacher again if you don't want to, Sirs."

Pulling out a piece of parchment, Harry scribbles down some information and seals the letter. "Thank you, Dobby. I need you to go to Gringots with this note. They will give you a package, I hope. Please bring it back to me as quickly as possible."

"Yes Sirs! Dobby will do as Harry Potter asks! Harry Potter is most kind to Dobby!" With a blink, Dobby disappears.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walk into the living room moments after Dobby leaves. "Thank you for allowing me to talk to you Mr. And Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly and Arthur, Harry. What would you like to tell us that will help us understand why you need Ginny?" Arthur sits down while speaking, Molly, joining him on the couch.

"Well, now that I'm of age, I figure all my inheritance is now available to me. This was confirmed when Ron, Hermione and I start getting my new house in order. I have not yet gone through all the wills, but I did inquire about one item in particular." As he was saying this, Dobby appeared with a small box wrapped in parchment. "Dobby, please open that and show it to Arthur and Molly. Upon seeing what was inside, Molly's tears began to fall.

"Have you spoken to her yet?" asks Arthur.

"Not till you say ok. As I told Molly, she's my heart and I will talk to her when it's time."

"You have our support in everything, Harry. Just be careful."

"You have my word."


End file.
